


the saddest people become the brightest stars

by AnAmericanLukas



Series: UsUk Stuff [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America being America (Hetalia), Awkward Conversations, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Pre-Relationship, Prequel, Stargazing, it's implied/mentioned a bit but not explicitly stated lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: The idol before he came to be and the man who found him at three in the morning.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: UsUk Stuff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	the saddest people become the brightest stars

**Author's Note:**

> prequelprequelprequelprequelprequel-
> 
> this was originally gonna be rated mature and have a completely different story but i'm not gonna start writing (almost) smut today lol-  
> enjoy!!

Alfred watched the stars illuminate the sky, each one shining brighter than the last. The moon was nowhere to be seen, which only made the stars brighter than ever. They fascinated him, the stars, and sometimes he wondered if he could ever become one. Ever since he was little, he believed the stars were the spirits of someone who died, and the brighter the shone, the happier the person was. A little dark, yes, but still something that fascinated his younger self.

Sometimes he’d reach his hand out, hoping that when the stars take him, he’ll turn out to be the brightest one yet, one that’ll make people smile and stare in awe every night. It was a foolish and childish wish of his, but one he hoped to earn once his time had come. He smiled at the thought, deeply exhaling the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He heard footsteps approach him from behind, fear striking his mind. Who else would be out here this late? He sat up and turned his body, making eye contact with the person who was behind him. A curious look played on the other man’s face, green eyes locked with blue ones. Alfred awkwardly smiled, unsure of how to go about this situation.

“Can I sit here?” The messy blond-hair man piped up, his British accept surprising Alfred. The latter nodded, carefully turning back around and laying back down on the ground. The awkward tension in the air only grew from there as the two strangers existed in silence, Alfred’s mind racing with a million questions. Hopefully, he could answer at least some of the questions if he just opened his mouth and asked.

“I’m Alfred, by the way.”

“I’m Arthur, in case you would like to know.”

They both spoke at the same time, laughter erupting from Alfred’s mouth. Arthur winced slightly, worried that the other would accidentally cause a disruption in the nearby dorms with how loud he was. Although, now that Arthur thought about it, they’d probably be more annoyed with people inside rather than the people outside. Suddenly, the two were in silence once again, but it was more comfortable after their simple introductions.

Arthur adjusted his position so he was now laying down next to Alfred, curious as to why he was even out here at such an late hour. The untrimmed grass dug into his clothes, making him think about switching back to his former position.  _ How could he lay down in this situation? _

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when the other blurted out a question, “Do you ever think about some stars are brighter than others?” Arthur turned his head and, once again, locked eyes with the other. A strange yet fitting question to ask someone you just met at three in the morning in the middle of a college campus.

“Well, isn’t it based off of how far away they are from Earth?” Arthur questioned, trying to recall his limited knowledge of this topic, “At least that’s what I heard.” He quickly defended himself in case he was wrong, but Alfred said he was correct in a scientific point of view.

“But think about it, dude. Imagine, all these stars being people who’ve died with the brighter ones being the happier people!” Alfred exclaimed, using his hands to further demonstrate his thoughts. He raised an arm up, the same thing he was doing before Arthur arrived, reaching up for the stars.

Arthur followed his movements, raising his opposing hand up so as to not accidentally hit the other in the face, “I personally like to think that the brightest stars are actually the saddest people, given that they lived a life where they couldn’t feel happy like the people around them.” He closed his eyes, imagining himself floating through the coldness of space, “It gives them a chance to shine, a chance to feel safe, a chance to feel okay.” Alfred listened carefully to the other, which was something he rarely did given his slightly daft personality.

“Eh, I like my theory better,” He shrugged, opening and closing his outstretched hand. Arthur sighed, copying the other hand motions. It was relaxing in a way, thinking about these things under the night sky with a fellow student you just met a few minutes ago.

“Why are you even out here this late in the first place?” Alfred changed the topic, a curious look on his face. A smile played on his lips as he turned to stare at the other, finding him to be rather attractive under these circumstances. He lightly shook his head in an attempt to dismiss those thoughts.

“My roommate’s being a bloody dick. Plus he’s drunk again,” Arthur replied with a chuckle, putting his hand down as it was getting tired.

“Ah. Makes sense,” He muttered, putting his hand down as well. Maybe Arthur was right; maybe the saddest people do turn out to be the brightest stars. Maybe there’s some deeper meaning as to why that he couldn’t quite understand just yet. It could just be their different perspectives, but maybe they truly aren’t so different after all. His thoughts quickly began to spiral as he questioned it all further.

He was happy… right?

**Author's Note:**

> jkfhkjdfsd i rly hate writing dialogue but you gotta do what you gotta do lol
> 
> sorry if this fic didnt make sense or anything,, it was either this or them arthur getting railed by alfred in a club lmaoooooo-
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
